Couples Retreat
by Kenisha.love
Summary: When your together you feel like you can take over the world. When you get engaged you plan your whole life out. When your married, that's when the problems happen. And you feel like you want space. You feel you.can't handle it anymore you want a divorce


"Got dammit Halyee your gonna make us miss the plane" Damon shouted at the bottom of the steps. His suit case is already packed at downstairs; Haylee was the one that he had the worry about.

"Wait a second!" She yelled at the top of the steps. As she saw Damon ready and waiting for her, he mumbled something under his breath "This is just like her. Things never change." Haylee wasn't paying him no mind although she ccould here him cussing at her downstairs; she finally packed everything in her bag.

"Damon, I don't like lying to my friends about this" She said apprehensively as she carried her luggage downstairs with no help, usually he would and that was when they were together. But things change.

"And I told you, my boss is going to be there, and I need you to be on your best behavior sweetie" He said with his annoying smirk she rolled her eyes finally making it downstairs and took at deep breath.

"You could have helped you know?" she said acrimoniously through her teeth she hoped he'd herd her

"Yup, but I love to watch you struggle" He said walking by her as she still was struggling taking the bags to the taxi cap.

"Asshole" she yelled out to him as she watched him get into the cap, how did she get her self into this mess? And why did he talk her in it? Oh because of the divorcé papers. I get the house and he gets this week of pretending to be his wife. Because he didn't want to marry Andie Star, his boss was his father, and his father extremely hates me because I'm a Gilbert, and the Salvatore's don't get along with the gilberts and since Damon wants to keep his job and the Salvatore's Inc. We have to be this loving couple. I wished so much Gunieppe would love me like a daughter but the only thing in his eyes was Andie, during family events she would try so hard to get Damon's attention and it killed me, it still do. They ask you why are you getting a divorcé, are you falling out of love. No I still love Damon, are there problems you can't solve? No, me and Damon work through everything. I just feel as though Damon's falling out of love, he don't show me the same affection like he used to and I don't want to so to sleep alone in bed with dry tears on my face. I can't sleep with a broken heart. And if that's what being married to Damon will be like then I'll pass.

"Ready?" he asked here as sat in the back seat of the cab, next to him. She took a deep breath to try and relax her nerves because she been to stressed out with the divorcé, being this close to Damon was already taking a tole on her body, she haven't felt like this since high school when they were kids. Does she regret getting a divorcé? Sometimes.

"Ready" She said determined, she didn't know what this retreat had planed for them, but she doubt that it can save whats already broken. She looked out the window seeing the house disappear with woods. She asked her self again. What have I gotten my self into?

When we got there we saw cars parked in the drive way, the plane made me very sleepy and Damon was looking around, seeing if he noticed somebody, there was a path. Probably led us to the check-in, I really needed a nap.

"Jesus Christ Matt! What's the point in asking for directions if you're not going to follow them" Caroline slammed the door and Damon tapped my arm for a warning, Damon never like Caroline, she had a prissy attitude and thought she was better than everyone. He wondered how Matt can deal with her. He always listens to what she says like a little puppy.

"If I'd followed your directions we would have ended up in that ditch miles ago" He said slamming the other door, they sure was a married couple that had me thinking did me and Damon acted like that? I mean was our relationship like that?

"Let's just get this over with, I'm missing my job for this, and I can't keep missing work for some bullshit" Caroline said. She was really mean. Meaner than I thought. When was the last time I saw her? Like 3 years ago? Damon mumbled under his breath "Oh my god, here they come" I smacked him on his chest, his rock hard chest, I shouldn't have done that, it was still the same before I left, and touching his chest was always my weak spot, I hope he didn't noticed me, and the way I looked at him like I wanted to rip his close off, lust in my eyes when there should be hate. He wasn't looking though he was trying to put on a fake smile for Caroline and Matt, when Caroline noticed us and squealed.

"Haylee!" She said running up to me practically making my lose my balance, I almost fell on the ground thank god I wasn't wearing heels. Matt greeted Damon with a hand shake.

"Good to see you man" Matt said giving Damon a five, and patted him on the back, then it reversed Matt saw me and twirled me around. "God I haven't' seen you in ages, you look good" Damon face tighten when he said it, Matt used to have a high school crush on me. But I'm pretty sure that faded away. He's my best friend. He doesn't know about the divorce, only Elena my twin sister do, she was there helping me as I was there helping her with her problems.

"Caroline" Damon said resentfully, he was trying to sound happy but it didn't turn out like he thought it would, he knew that Matt was his friend so that's the only reason why he did it, for him, and Haylee, he could careless.

"Damon" She said with the same type of fire. She turned her eyes on Matt and glared.

"Well get the fucking bags moron" She said before taking the sun glasses off her head and putting it on so the sun was blocking her eyes he walked off like she was a model on the run way, Matt got the luggage and walked behind her. Damon whistled and I looked at him and told him not to say anything, he carried his bags and I carried minds to the reception, walking along the path. Damon couldn't help but look at her butt, and missed the thing he used to so with it and the things she used to do with it to tease him. Damon was lonely, and he don't' do lonely, he had almost 3 prostitutes in his Hotel for a week now, he have never thought he would stoop this low, and neither one of them had pleased him like Haylee did. And that's what he missed. He missed her but too obstinate to say it to her.

They finally got the check-in we were suppose to be waiting for everyone to get her, right now it was only me, Damon, Caroline, and Matt. I really didn't want to here them bicker all day long, it was making my head hurt, as me and Damon sat on the sofa chair waiting I gently laid my head on his shoulder. Damon was panicking, the last time they were close to each other was a month ago, he missed her soft hair, he missed her soft body, he missed the way his body react to her when she was round, it was like a magnate. She was his opposite and he was the attraction, the attraction to her.

"Hey" Elena said, she looked bad, you could tell she'd been crying earlier do to the look in her eyes, Stefan was trying to put on the biggest smile, but you can see it too. He hadn't been crying but it was on the verge too. Elena rapped her arms around Haylee, they stayed like that for a long time, everybody stood and watched them, they were twins no doubt about it. There love for each other was stronger than any other love in this whole retreat and anybody could tell you that.

"I see you cut your hair, and you got bangs. Cute" Elena said to Haylee, Haylee smiled at her, she missed her so much, the twins don't like being apart from each other, so they try and see each other anytime they can, they talk on the phone everyday, but it wasn't the same.

"Yeah, you like it?" Haylee asked, it was really for Damon to notice not Elena but he doesn't notice anything about her.

"I love it, we have to wait for Bonnie, and Vanessa to start" Elena said before walking over to the check-in table. I sat back down next to Damon and he whispered in my ear "I like the new you too" I brushed him off to get his arm from in back of me. Damon felt so rejected from that, he couldn't even look at her.

"Hey Everybody" Vanessa said, as Bonnie came behind her and there Husbands thank god, now I can settle in, We all greeted each other and me and Damon went to our rooms, so we could settle in, I practically through my self in on the bed, we had 30 minutes to meet each other at the bonfire on the beach Bonnie picked an activity to do, and we all had to follow along, Damon looked out the back door window, we had a room that would lead us to the beach, I see his blue eyes reflecting on the glass door, I looked at him, I see to many emotions you could tell just by looking on his face that he was hurt, for a reason I don't know why.

"Damon, whats wrong?" I asked him, he took a sip out of his glass, I'm assuming bourbon. He signed before looking over at me. He walked slowly toward the bed; he stood there, starring at me for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked me

"Your drinking, and your acting like I hurt your feelings or something" I said to him, he smirked, a small smirk

"So, what if that's true? You don't care anyway, how I feel don't mean shit to you" He said and I shook my head

"Damon don't start, please" I begged him, and the he turned around and muttered "Things will never change, no matter how short you cut your hair your still going to be Haylee, the girl that always hide her feelings" As he looked out the window again.

"Me? Hiding my feelings?" I asked him as I got off the bed

"I tried so hard for you; I did so much for you…" I tried to say

"I did too Haylee! I work so hard so you can live in the boarding house! So you can wear all this fancy ass clothes and jewelry! I worked hard to please you but it's never enough!" He yelled at me, all his anger everything he'd been holding back. She never liked him yelling at her, it hurts her when he does that, she was use to seeing happy Damon but this Damon seemed possessed

"I didn't ask for you to spoil me Damon, you want the clothes, and the jewelry take it!" I yelled at him taking things out my luggage and throwing it at him "I would trade all this in to get you to love me again!" I yelled

"You think I don't love you Halyee?" I question me, I stopped for a second and then opened the front door, I needed to get away from him, he's making me crazy, and I hate and love him all at the same time.

"I'll meet you at the bonfire" Haylee was pretty sure all her friends and family herd them, they just got here and they were fusing. She didn't care all she worried about was getting a drink; it didn't take that long to get on either.


End file.
